1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data receiving method, the electronic apparatus and the storage system utilizing the data receiving mechanism, and particularly relates to a data receiving method that can determine which data is necessary data, the electronic apparatus and storage system having data receiving mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a prior art electronic apparatus 100 with data receiving mechanism. Normally, the electronic apparatus 100 includes a host apparatus 101 and a target apparatus 103. For example, a storage system (electronic apparatus 100) includes a memory controller (host apparatus 101) and a storage apparatus such as a SRAM or a DRAM (target apparatus 103). As shown in FIG. 1, the host apparatus 101 transmits a request to request a reading of data, and the target apparatus 103 replies a request receiving confirming information cack to the host apparatus 101. Then the host apparatus 101 transmits an address of the necessary data to the target apparatus 103. After that, the target apparatus 103 transmits data to the host apparatus 101, and the target apparatus 103 transmits a data transmitting notifying information dack to the host apparatus 101 simultaneously with transmitting data.
In order to acquire necessary data, the host apparatus 101 is always designed to continuously send requests to the target apparatus 103. However, the number of the registers in the host apparatus 101 is limited. Take the block diagram shown in FIG. 1 for example, only two registers 105 and 107 exist (i.e. only two data can be registered), thus not all data transmitted from the target apparatus 103 can be registered. Besides, the target apparatus 103 have different time intervals for transmitting data back to the host apparatus 101 in order to response different requests. Therefore, it is difficult for the host apparatus 101 to determine which request does the data being transmitted back corresponds. In other words, not all data, which corresponds to different requests, are necessary data. In this case, it is difficult for the host apparatus 101 to determine if the received data is necessary data or not, thus data receiving error may be caused accordingly.